1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information terminal apparatus having a collation function using a fingerprint sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information devices (e.g., a computer), communication devices, and the like generally incorporate various security systems for excluding an outsider. For example, collation using an ID (IDentity) number or ID card is done. When the user is authenticated, the apparatus is activated to perform processing work by various application software programs or allow access to a network.
In addition to the ID number, collation operation sometimes utilizes a fingerprint, as disclosed in, e.g., the Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 11-185016, 2001-084062. The fingerprint of a user's finger is registered in advance. At the start of operation, the fingerprint of a user is identified, and if the user is a registrant, the subsequent operation is permitted. A general device for detecting a fingerprint is a pressure sensitive or electrostatic fingerprint sensor.
Various security measures have also been examined in portable information terminal apparatuses. Most portable information terminal apparatuses perform software collation processing by causing the user to input an ID number or keyword in activating the apparatus, and determine whether collation is successful.